116 Days in the Life of Albus Dumbledore
by Hell's Ice Heaven's Fire
Summary: Canon twisted into AU. SPOILERS for DH. A look into the Dumbledore Family, and the fates that like to mess with Albus's life, all one day at a time. Currently on Hiatus.
1. First Decade

116 Days in the Life of Albus Dumbledore

Author's Notes: SPOILERS for Deathly Hallows! This is the only warning you will get! It has come to my attention that Albus Dumbledore would have died in 1997, going by the dates provided in the books. J.K. Rowling said Albus was 150, but she wrote his birthdate around 1881, which means that he only lived to 116. Therefore, going off of the canon information, I have changed this story to "116 days in the life of Albus Dumbledore".

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling and tons of other people. The characters you don't recognize ARE MINE.

116 Days in the Life of Albus Dumbledore

**Age One: **

The woman holding me is very nice. She has a soft quality to her; her voice sings me to sleep. The man next to her, he is fun. He makes silly faces and plays games. I love them both and they love me. They keep me fed, warm, rested, and happy. This is my family.

**Age Two:**

I am learning to recognize the warmth that flows inside of me: it is Magic. It is playful, like I am; happy, like I am; and right now, it is hungry, like I am. My Mum and Dad are talking amongst themselves, but I'm hungry. My crying isn't getting their attention. I can't speak very well; all that is coming out is whimpers.

_Crash!_

A tall, wiggly thing falls to the floor, the pretty flowers that were in it scatter across the floor, weeping silently. My Mum and Dad look over in shock, which turns into happy smiles and praise. I get my lunch.

**Age Three:**

"Papa, Papa, where's Mum?" I tug at my dad's robes to get his attention. He smiles down at me, carding his hand through my hair.

"Mum is getting the baby." Papa's voice is tired and quiet.

I furrow my brow as I go over what he told me. Mum is getting my baby brother, but why is it taking so long? This place is boring, there isn't anything to do.

"Papa, can we go home and wait for them there?" I ask looking up at him. I hope he says yes, after all, why should it matter where we wait? He laughs loudly; a few other people look over with small smiles. Did I say something funny?

"No, Albus, we have to wait here for them. That way we can see them quicker." I pout.

A long time later, after I've had a nap, mum and the baby are at home with us. My younger brother's name is Aberforth. I call him Abe for short. He is my brother and I love him.

**Age Four: **

Aberforth is heavy. Papa and the other lady ran into the room that Mum is in, so I have to watch Abe. I am frightened; Mum sounds like she is in pain. The Magic in the room isn't very happy or playful; it is just hungry. Like it has never eaten before and now it wants to eat everything. It is a scary feeling, and I hold Abe a little closer.

"Albus… come and meet your new sister." Papa sounds tired. If my sister is the one who has the scary Magic, I'll never like her.

Mum holds a bundle of blankets as she sleeps. The scary Magic is coming from her, I'll never like her.

Tiny azure eyes peek out of the blankets to look at me and Abe. I hold him closer. A pudgy hand closes around my finger, the other hand clasping Abe's hand. A gurgle from the blankets causes Abe to laugh and shake the hand holding his. Warmth spreads through my body; the scary Magic isn't so scary once you get to know it.

"Meet your sister Ariana." I smile at her. This is my baby sister, she is not scary, and I love her; just like I love Abe and Mum and Dad.

**Age Five: **

Abe is annoying. He never stops crying! And he steals mum and dad's attention away from Ariana and me. He's hungry, he cries, he's sleepy, he cries, he's lonely, he cries, his stuffed goat is missing, he cries; it is ridiculous! Right now, he's crying because he wants attention, but Mum thinks he's hungry and is trying to feed him. Dad is at work right now, so it is just Mum, and Abe is hogging all the attention!

Intense heat suddenly flares up from behind me and as I turn I see the cause. Ariana has set the curtains on fire… again. I rush forward to pull the giggling baby away from the danger as Mum lets out a startled scream. The fire is put out and mum is looking at Ariana funny.

"Albus… take your sister outside to play." I blink. Mum normally doesn't like us playing outside, but I nod and carry Ariana outside. The wind makes her giggle as it messes with what little hair she has.

Outside there is a sandbox, so I carry Ariana over to it, in hopes that we can play there. Ariana makes the sand twist into different shapes for a long time before Mum calls us for dinner.

**Age Six:**

"Albus, where papa?" Abe asks me for the tenth time, I swear he is doing it just to annoy me…

"Dad is with Mum at that party thing. That's why Mum told us not to unlock any of the doors." (1) I got back to feeding Ariana her dinner. She seems to eat the slowest out of all of us.

The Grandfather clock in the hall chimes seven times; that means it is our bedtime. I finish feeding Ariana and decide that we should all bathe. Mum and Dad said they would be back at eight, and they expect us to be in bed, sound asleep.

"Abe, c'mon we got to go take a bath." Strangely, Ariana is lighter then Abe was at this age, I could never carry him with just one arm supporting him. Then again, I was younger, so maybe that's it…

"No bath! No bath!" Abe ran around the kitchen chanting this, arms up in the air. I sighed. How did Mum manage to get him to bathe?

"Fine, but I'm taking Ariana up for a bath. Join us if you want to."

When the tub was filled, Ariana in it, bubbles applied, Abe came slinking in.

"I take bath with Ariana and Albus?" He looked really sheepish. I smiled at my younger brother.

"Yeah, c'mon. We got to hurry though, it is past our bedtime."

**Age Seven: **

I am reading _The Incredible Fun Book_ and Abe is playing Exploding Snap with Dad. Ariana is sleeping and Mum is cleaning the kitchen.

"Albus, go wake your sister up for Mummy."

"I will right after this chapter…" I say distractedly.

"No. Now, please. Mummy's busy so she can't. You need to help out every once and a while, Albus." I place a bookmark in my book angrily and stomp out of the room. I help out all the time and all Abe has to do is play games. It isn't fair.

Upon opening her bedroom door, I realize that something is wrong. Ariana is on the floor, laughing and speaking in gibberish to the wall. At least it sounds like gibberish…

"Ti amo troppo, Arun." (2)

"Ariana, who are you talking to? C'mon, time to get up."

**Age Eight: **

I feel like I'm on fire. It is so hot and I feel horrible. Everything's always so blurry. Mum comes to see me sometimes, but Abe and Ariana aren't allowed to see me. Dad says it is because they don't want them to catch what I have.

I miss my younger siblings.

**Age Nine: **

Ariana is becoming difficult to handle. Just yesterday she blew up her room, all because Mum told her not to talk to her "imaginary friend." She fainted right afterwards, but it didn't change the fact that her room was utterly destroyed. Mum and Dad had to tell our neighbors that it was a potions accident; they said it was "necessary." I don't understand why they couldn't just tell the truth…

"So she has an imaginary friend. Was that really enough to scare you so badly that you forbid her from speaking to it?" I am in Abe's room, which is also temporary Ariana's room until tomorrow.

"You aren't here all the time so you don't understand how it is, Percival! That -that _thing_ taught her Italian! Don't you understand it _isn't_ just a figment of her imagination?"

"Dear, you're getting hysterical. Try to listen to what you say for once."

Mum and Dad don't usually argue so much.

"Albus… are you awake?" Ariana's voice sounds from the shadows; she sounds so tired lately.

"Yeah, but you should go to sleep, Ariana." She somehow made her way over to me and curled around my lap before she spoke again.

"Mum doesn't want me to talk to Arun, but I want to talk to him. He is sad when I don't talk to him." Ariana's voice, recently, had become… strange. Like the wind but also like the fire that consumes her room when she gets angry. She starts to cry against me, soft sobs that rake her whole body and steal her breath. I don't know what to do, so I just hold her.

What I wouldn't give to protect her.

**Age Ten: **

Father was arrested today and Mother has packed the whole house.

_Father told Ariana to be careful, but her happiness won. _

We're moving to a place called "Godric's Hollow," and Ariana has been silently crying in her room for two hours. At least, that's what I think she's doing.

_Ariana cried out as she hit the ground. _

Abe has been very quiet and confused.

"_Arun, non male!" (3) Ariana screamed at the shadows encompassing the three muggles that left her hair bloody and bones broken. The shadows left the three muggles to wrap around her. _

I had been screamed at by mother when I told her I didn't remember anything that had happened. (4)

_Almost lovingly the shadows shifted and moved across his sister, she closed her eyes and spoke softly, as if to a lover. "Arun, ti amo... Io sono belle, non mi danno tanto quanto avrebbe potuto." (5)_

My family is breaking.

* * *

Author's Notes:

(1) This is referring to the fact that Albus' parents have put up protective wards around the house. Thus the reason they have no formal babysitter.

(2) This is Italian and it means "I love you, Arun." (Or at least according to my translation engines it does.)

(3) This is Italian and it means "Arun, don't hurt them." (Or at least according to my translation engines it does.)

(4) No Albus is not lying, he has suppressed the incident and the italics are the quickly fading memories of said incident.

(5) This is Italian and it means "Arun, I love you... I am fine, they did not harm me as much as they could have."

Now you all ask "Who the Hell is Arun, did I miss something in DH?" No, you didn't miss anything; it is simply another plot element that is **purely mine**. I'm not going to explain exactly what my Arun plot device is right here, as it will come up in Enternity, however, if you absolutely cannot wait for that and wish to know who Arun is, PM me and I will tell you. However, I am going to say this again: The plot with Arun in it is **mine, purely and completely**. If you steal it, I will find out and I will not be happy.


	2. Second Decade

**Age Eleven:**

Why, in the name of all that is holy, do I have to get up before the sun rises?! Do I like school? Yes. Do I like classes? Yes. Do I like being in Gryffindor? Hell yeah! Do I like getting up at the crack of dawn so I can get breakfast and then go to Potions? NO! For the love of all that is holy: Why must we wake up this early?!

**Age Twelve: **

Hogwarts is a wonderful place, full of knowledge. I hope Abe will like it as much as I do, when he comes, and that Ariana will be able to flourish here. The restricted section has been my recent get-away spot; I think I might have found what is wrong with my sister. According to the Book of Deadly Diseases, she has the symptoms of Gredelshlevs. Gredelshlevs is a disease that eats the body from the inside out and some of the symptoms are uncontrollable magic, sickness, physical weakness, and unhindered communication with the dead. All of those things fit my sister; after all, who else could she have learned Italian from, if not from a dead person?

**Age Thirteen:**

After studying Ariana this summer, I have quickly realized that she does not have Grendelshlevs – she has one more symptom that makes it impossible for her to have it: her mind is unraveling at an alarming rate. She throws her food, slams her hands around, breaking the bones without seeming to realize it. Mother is convinced that she is going mad, but everything seems too focused. Her mind is unraveling- she's loosing her restraints. She has stopped caring about herself. However, she isn't "loosing her mind;" it's simply unraveling. I've spent the majority of this past month with the mediwitch at Hogwarts, desperately trying to learn everything about the human mind to see if I can slow the process down. I'll hit the books heavily; I'll learn everything I possibly can: I will save my sister.

**Age Fourteen:**

Abe's been sorted into Ravenclaw, which doesn't really make a lot of sense as Abe isn't one for studying. But, oh well, he's here and he seems to like it. Next year, O. will be my major event – this year I'm going to try and see if I can possibly take one or two O. early. It won't be easy, so maybe I'll choose Transfiguration and Charms, my two easiest classes. I'll have to think about that deeper, later. Perhaps next month. This month, I'm going to study medimagic more closely. I've asked our Headmaster if I can go to St. Mungo's in place of one elective class. He said yes, so this month I'm going to try to learn everything I can and ask lots of questions at St. Mungo's; it'll be hard without telling anyone about my sister, but I think I can do it. So far, I'm not finding anything helpful towards discovering and possibly curing whatever it is that Ariana has. But, I have been finding loads of Potions to help with her individual symptoms, which I send home immediately.

Her magic is becoming more uncontrollable, or perhaps it's just getting stronger and it's _seeming_ like it is getting more uncontrollable; it's hard to tell which. She gets sick so much more easily. Mother sent me a letter yesterday. Ariana ripped her stomach open – Mother was frantic – and within an hour it was like it never happened. I almost asked to go home, but I thought I was just on the edge of finding something important. Turned out to be a dead end. Two months past, and I have yet to accomplish _anything_ of any value.

**Age Fifteen: **

I started my fifth year with two of my O. out of the way. I haven't gotten my results, but the person who was testing me said I did very well. I feel like I'm getting close to figuring out what is wrong with my sister, and the Healers at St. Mungo's are discussing a research project they want to give me, something new that no one has ever tried to do before: The Uses of Dragon's Blood. But I won't be able to start it until after school. Oh well, all the more time to devote to trying to help my sister.

Abe seems more concerned with his friends and social life then I ever was at his at his age. He doesn't even seem to be concerned that our own sister wasn't allowed to attend Hogwarts, for fear of her unstable nature harming the other students. He says I need to get a life and stop showing off; I tried to explain that I'm just trying to help our sister. He just doesn't understand.

**Age Sixteen: **

Six years I have devoted to trying to help my baby sister. Six years! And I've accomplished nothing! _Nothing!_ I've exhausted the medical avenue. I'm a fully qualified Healer in my own right; I'm just not of age to have a job yet. I've exhausted everything that could possibly help me, both magical and non-magical. I've done nothing but study, day in and day out, for six years. _And I have nothing_. _**NOTHING! **_

**Age Seventeen: **

Mother is dead. Ariana killed her; it was an accident. I'm not sure what happened, but I know it was an accident. When Abe heard, he immediately wanted to quit school to take care of her. I quit instead. I was basically done, anyways. Personally, I think Abe just wanted to have an excuse to leave school. After all, it isn't like he's been busting his ass for six years trying to help her. But, I'm being nasty; he means well, I'm sure. My life is somewhat put on hold, but I don't really mind; my sister is worth it. Maybe with me here, I can work towards curing her, fixing her.

A neighbor of mine seems to have her great-nephew dropping in "for a bit." I'll have to go and greet him sometime… Maybe Ariana will be able to meet him, too?

**Age Eighteen: **

Our days are spent in the sun; sometimes we bring Ariana, when she is calm. Other times, we leave her alone. Our nights are spent in my bed, I really don't understand how someone can occupy my every thought the way Gellert can. It's like he never leaves my mind, like everything is connected to him in the long run. He hardly seems to be any different in age than me; I couldn't believe he was two years younger. Two years my junior and he leads our physical relationship; how odd. Last night, Gellert's mother came to see him, so I spent the majority of the night with Ariana. My sister seems both better and the same all at once. With Mother dead, she freely talks to… something. I can't see him, so he can't be a ghost. At first, I thought he was just a figment of her imagination, but when I concentrated, I could see… something. Ariana spoke to him in Italian, softly, like the way I talk to Gellert. I think my little sister is in love with him.

Today, Gellert came by. He looked pale, worried. His blond hair was messed up, like he had ran his fingers through it roughly. He's taller then me, which is a feat considering I'm older than him. And his arms, they just enclose me; cradle me close like I'm the most important thing to him. His voice always seems so warm…great, I'm sounding like a first year girl! Anyway, onto the matter at hand, I'll obsess over Gellert's body later.

His mother doesn't like me. She hasn't even met me and she told Gellert to stay away from me. Said I'd ruin him or something. I thought Gellert would be offended… but he wasn't. His arms just crushed my body to his, so close I could feel our heartbeats dance in union.

"I'd do anything for you, I'd give you anything. You can never ruin me." After he said that, we toppled onto the ground and lay in each others arms for what seemed an eternity.

**Age Nineteen: **

Gone.

"_I'll give it to you Albus! Just let me have your sister's blood! She's-"_

Gone.

"_Albus, MOVE!"_

Gone.

"_Halálos Kényszerít!"_

Gone. Life. Meaning.

Gone.

**Age Twenty:**

My great-great-great grandfather is housing Abe… Aberforth. Aberforth, his name is Aberforth. It's funny, but I don't think I've ever actually called him by his name… ever. Guess that shows that I really don't think he'll forgive me.

And I don't deserve to be forgiven.

My research is going well: I've discovered three uses of Dragon's Blood, but I suspect there are more, so I will continue my research. During the day, I read and experiment. Sometimes, I leave the country and get outside opinions. In the afternoons, I read any mail I have. My great-great-great grandfather, Nicholas Flamel, sends me letters daily. Sometimes they're about Aberforth, sometimes just about what he's doing. Currently, he's trying to recreate the Philosopher's Stone that he stumbled upon in his true adulthood. He seems to be curious about how to create one from scratch. But… my favorite part of the day is the evenings.

I get home late; I eat out mostly, so by the time I come home to an empty one room house the sun is down. _He_ always comes over around then. Sometimes, months can go by without seeing him, but he always sends something if he can't come. A flower, a letter, a book, anything. In the cover of dark we whisper nothing to one another. He says he loves me and I respond in kind. We make love. And by the morning's light, he's gone.

I shouldn't be forgiven, for I succumb to darkness so easily. All it has to do is say it loves me, and I just fall into Gellert's arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: And now the real canon twisted into AU begins. Yay! Please review!


	3. Notification

When I started this fic I was really excited about it. I really liked the thought and I haven't ever seen anything else like it, so I really wanted to write it. However, as I'm working on chapter three, it comes to my attention that the excitement for this story is gone from me. It's a chore to write it now and it feels like it is sucking away time I could be using to work on other things.

So, given that, I'm putting this on hiatus. I'm not saying I will never return to it or that I'm outright abandoning it – I just don't have the drive to work on it as of the moment. So, maybe once I'm further on Enternity, I will come back to it. Maybe when I'm rewriting Silent Tears (which is my next project after Enternity) I'll come back to this.

Until then –

Ja!


End file.
